villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vega
Vega (also known as Balrog in the Japanese version) is one of the "Four Heavenly Kings" of Shadaloo and an antagonist in the Street Fighter series. Biography Past Vega is a Spanish nobleman born to a beautiful mother. However, the status of his family had dwindled and his mother was forced to remarry for financial security. As he grew up, Vega began showing an interest in bullfighting, which was a national sport and a cultural tradition. After becoming a skilled matador (bullfighter), he traveled to Japan to learn ninjutsu, a fighting style which he believed mixed well with his natural grace and speed. Before long, he joined an underground fighting circuit, and quickly became a renowned fighter. But tragedy struck when Vega's hideous stepfather murdered his wife, believing that she did not respect him. This event took place before Vega's eyes, causing him to snap from the trauma. He stabbed his stepfather with his claw through his chest, killing him and lived a dual life: honorable nobleman by day, sadistic murderer by night. ''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' ? ''Street Fighter II'' ? ''Street Fighter IV'' ? ''Street Fighter V'' ? ''Street Fighter X Tekken'' ? Personality Vega is a headstrong, manipulative, and uncompromising narcissist. He thinks he is the most beautiful man in the world. He hates anything ugly, and will kill anyone he deems "imperfect" without hesitation. He is also notably sadistic, traitorous, vituperative, and psychotic, so he loves to torture his victims and the sight of blood. Therefore, he tends to prolong his fights, just for the mere pleasure of watching his enemies suffer. Furthermore, he usually lacks any honor as he is willing to use dirty tactics to win despite his attempts at being affible. His narcissism drives him to wear a mask over his face in combat. Not to hide his identity, but to protect his "perfect" face from any scarring or bruising. He is a very formal and authoritative person and enjoys classical music, particularly orchestrated strings and Spanish guitar. Therefore, in additon to judging people by their looks, he often lacks respest towards those who don't have a fine taste in culture. Gallery Vega.jpg|Vega in Street Fighter II: The World Warrior. Vega (Legend of Chun-Li).jpg|Vega in the 2009 movie Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li. Vega (Marvel vs Capcom 2).jpg|Vega in Capcom vs. SNK 2 (Capcom groove). Vega (Street Fighter 1994 Movie).png|Vega in the 1994 Street Fighter film. Vega (Street Fighter Animated Movie 2).png|Vega in Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie. Vega (Street Fighter Cartoon).jpg|Vega in 1995's Street Fighter: The Animated Series. Vega Alpha Movie.png|Vega in Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation. featured-vega.jpg VegaSFII.jpg tumblr_inline_o2g6evpBxS1sf5gkm_500.jpg Balrog-Vega-Street-Fighters-b.jpg SSFVega.png|Vega in Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers. Navigation pl:Vega Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Street Fighter Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Assassins Category:Martial Artists Category:Mercenaries Category:Extravagant Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Perverts Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Rivals Category:Hypocrites Category:Criminals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Ninjas Category:Tragic Category:Aristocrats Category:Egotist Category:Karma Houdini Category:Honorable Category:Traitor Category:Oppressors Category:Minion Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Brutes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mentally Ill Category:On & Off Category:Thugs Category:Control Freaks Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Trickster Category:Necessary Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Elitist Category:Fallen Heroes